


[Cover] Beauty from Ashes

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I love this novel, that's all. I love everything about it. I love the slow burn, the angst, the way it made me cry on some certain scenes, a grip in my heart, and the waiting--I even loved the word 'patience' because of this fanfic. This is the kind of WIP that I'll never get tired of waiting for an update. Because every update satisfies me, thus-- a thank you gift. Lovely author. :)We're nearing the end, so thank you for the hard work. I hope you'll feel how grateful I am when you see this. I know it's not enough, but this is all, for now, how I can show you that I am grateful.P.S.I'll never say 'Goodbye' to the bond you've made between John and Sherlock on this AU. They will forever live in me. Kudos.





	[Cover] Beauty from Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakerTumblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerTumblings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beauty from Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054684) by [BakerTumblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerTumblings/pseuds/BakerTumblings). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/GPn4mkI)


End file.
